Fortunes Of Bracelet
by SukaKaiHun
Summary: Sehun yang dianggap meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul. Luhan yang tidak pernah percaya akan kematian adiknya karena belum ada bukti yang akurat. Kai bertemu dengan namja cantik berkulit putih susu pada saat yang tidak tepat. "Kai apakah dia itu yeoja? aku tidak yakin kalau dia itu namja -Chanyeol. KAIHUN CHANBAEK KRISHAN. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**TEASER!**

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

 **(Gelang Keberuntungan)**

 **Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishan, Chanbaek, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance.**

 **Declaimer : Semua tokoh dalam** _ **fanfic**_ **ini berada dibawah asuhan SM Ent, milik orang tua mereka dan tentunya merupakan ciptaan Tuhan. Tetapi fanfic ini,** _ **pure**_ **/** _ **real**_ **/murni karya saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Boyxboys, OC and Typo.**

 **...**

" _Hyung, maukah hyung mengajariku mengendarai sepeda"_

" _Mianhe.. tapi hyung sedang sibuk Sehunnie."_

" _Huuh, Hyung selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Luhan hyung menyebalkan."_

" _Sehunnie, hyung punya sesuatu untukmu."_

" _Apa itu hyung."_

" _Sebelumnya hyung minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini tidak sempat mengajarimu mengendarai sepeda, tapi hyung buatkan ini untukmu. Dan punya kita kembar."_

" _Gelang?"_

" _Appa, benarkah appa akan di pindahkan tugas ke Seoul?Waaah.. aku tidak sabar appa"_

" _Nde, kita akan pindah besok ke Seoul."_

" _APPA AWAAASS!"_

" _Tidaak! Adikku tidak mungkin meninggal. Appa.. Umma, katakan padaku kalau Sehunnie hanya belum di temukan. Lagipula belum ada buktikan."_

" _Kuharap, kemarinlah terakhir kalinya."_

" _Seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ya, itu aku."_

" _Jangan ajari aku untuk mengikuti sifatmu. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."_

" _Dan jangan berusaha untuk memahami sifatku, karena itu terlalu sulit bagimu."_

" _Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini kelanjutan dari alur yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk kita. Ya, aku dan kau."_

" _Ini lebih membingungkan dari rumus kimia, kau tahu?"_

" _Disini. Berawal dari ini. Aku pergi."_

" _Ku mohon izinkan aku menjadi egois kali ini, karena ini permintaannya."_

" _Yah, inilah kelebihannu menggunakan otak. Sehingga aku menyesal lebih mengutamakan perasaan."_

How?

Penasarankan? *enggak ding*

Ini baru prolognya aja loh. Nanti kalian bakal di aduk-aduk di sini.

FF ini adalah _fanfic_ pertamaku di FFN. Yah bisa dibilang kalau aku newbie. Tapi, semoga aja ada yang terhibur sama _fanfic_ ini.

Fanfic ini bakal cepat dilanjut tapi tergantung dari respon reader.

So, review-nya di tunggu yaaaak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian 1**

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

 **(Gelang Keberuntungan)**

 **Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishan, Chanbaek, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance.**

 **Declaimer : Semua tokoh dalam** _ **fanfic**_ **ini berada dibawah asuhan SM Ent, milik orang tua mereka dan tentunya merupakan ciptaan Tuhan. Tetapi fanfic ini,** _ **pure**_ **/** _ **real**_ **/murni karya saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Boyxboys, OC and Typo.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _ **Beijing, China Pukul 6:30 CST**_

Dalam sebuah rumah mewah yang ukurannya hampir sama luasnya dengan sebuah lapangan sepak bola tingkat nasional ini sama sekali jauh dari kata tentram, damai dan sepi –gambaran isi rumah tersebut- dimana sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana pagi hari yang cerah. Dimana embun yang dengan lembutnya turun membasahi bumi dan ditambah lagi bunyi kicau hewan kecil bersayap –burung- yang dengan anggunnya bertenggerdi ranting pepohonan serta ada juga yang terbang menghiasi jagat raya.

" _Hyung,_ dimana kau meletakkan kaus kaki ku?". Suasana sarapan keluarga Oh yang semulanya tenang harus terganggu dengan pekikan khas anak bungsu yang pada saat itu berumur 12 tahun.

" _Hyung_ tidak pernah mengurusi kaus kaki jelekmu itu Sehunnie."Balas si sulung yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu. Terbukti ketika laki-laki berusia 16 tahun itu terus fokus pada sarapannya.

" _Umma_.. Luhan _hyung_ menyembunyikan kaus kakiku!"Pekikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Pakai saja kaus kaki mu yang lain Sehunnie."Jawab nyonya Oh dengan sabar.

"Umma, aku tidak bisa menggunakan dasiku." Si bungsu pun –Sehun- bergegas menuju tempat sarapan sambil menenteng tas ransel dan dasi yang tengah melilit leher putihnya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dasar manja!" Cibir si sulung –Luhan- yang sudha selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Appaaa lihat Luhan _Hyung_ terus menggangguku." Adu Sehun dengan bibir yang di poutkan. Luhan bukannya jera, justru dia semakin bersemangat untuk mengganggu Sehun ketika melihat adiknya tengah merajuk seperti itu. Karena menurutnya, Sehun akan sangat terlihat menggemaskan serta kadar imutnya akan meningkat ketika dalam _mode_ merajuknya.

"Luhan berhenti mengganggu adikmu." Lerai Tuan Oh sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan selembar tisyu yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja makan. Mendengar Tuan Oh membelanya, Sehun pun langsung memeletkan lidahnya kearah Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggunya _appa_. Dari tadikan aku hanya fokus pada makananku. Lihat makananku sudah habis." Balas Luhan sambil menperlihatkan sebuah piring kosong yang sebelumnya berisi sebuah roti panggang.

"Tapi kan _Hyung_ menyembunyikan kaus kaki kesayanganku." Rengek Sehun sambil mengembungkan pipi cbubby-nya yang kini terlihat memerah karena menahan kesal terhadap _hyung-_ nya.

Mendengar kata kaus kaki, mata Luhan langsung tertuju pada kaus kaki hitam yang kini tengah di kenakan oleh adiknya. Seketika mata Luhan langsung melebar di tambah lagi dengan mulut kecilnya yang kini tengah menganga. Luhan langsung mengatupkan mulutnya menahan tawa. Namun karena tawanya sudah berada di pangkal tenggorokannya, akhirnya tawanya itupun pecah.

"Hhahaaaha... Sehunnie, itu kaus kaki siapa yang kau kenakan? Sepertinya _hyung_ pernah melihat _appa_ mengenakan kaus kaki hitam itu." Perkataan polos Luhan yang kini sukses mengundang dua pasang mata, Oops maksudnya tiga pasang mata memandang geli kearah kaus kali kebesaran yang tengah dikenakan Sehun. Sementara Sehun kini tengah memerah menahan kesal sekaligus malu dan marah terhadap _hyung_ satu-satunya itu.

Sebenarnya Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh ingin sekali tertawa melihat kecerobohan Sehun, namun diurungkan setelah melihat ekspresi putra bungsunya yang sepertinya tengah menahan tangis. "Sehunnie, itukan kaus kaki _appa_ mu nak." Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut _umma_ -nya pun langsung mengundang galak tawa Luhan.

"Hahaaaha... _hyung_ penasaran dengan ekspresi teman-temanmu jika melihat kau pergi kesekolah dengan menggunakan kaus kaki _appa_ , Sehunnie. Mereka pasti –" Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika melihat Sehun mengehempaskan ranselnya kelantai dan langsung berlari meuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"BRAAKK!" Suara pintu kamar Sehun terbanting keras menandakan kekesalannya sudah mencapai puncak. Dan siapapun bisa bertaruh bahwa seseorang yang berada didalam kamar sana tengah menangis sesegukan.

Luhan pun langsung menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal tersebut melihat dua orang paruh baya tersebut kini tengah men- _death glare_ nya.

"Nde, Luhan akan kekamar Sehunnie sekarang." Seakan-akan sudah mengerti dengan arti _death glare_ orang tuanya, Luhan pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar adiknya. Melihat kelakuan kedua putranya, Tuan Oh dan nyonya Oh hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

 _Oh Corp_ merupakan perusahaan ke tiga terbesar di Beijing. Cabangnya pun sudah tersebar dimana-mana baik di dalam negeri maupun di luar negeri. _Oh Corp_ juga banyak melakukan kerjasama dengan negara-negara besar lainya. Keberhasilan _Oh Corp_ ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi dan dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini, Oh Kyuhyun – Directur utama- akan di alihkan ke Seoul karena diberikan kepercayaan penuh untuk menangani salah satu cabang perusahaannya yang kini tengah mengalami sedikit masalah _intern_ yang harus segera diselesaikan.

" _Sajanim_ , saya sudah mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani." Sekertaris Tuan Oh yang kini tengah barada diruang _meeting_ dengan beberapa tumpukan berkas-berkas dan proposal yang harus di tanda tangani sebelum ia berangkat ke Seoul.

"Apakah berkas-berkasnya yang saya minta sudah lengkap, Sekretaris Jung? Saya tidak mau ada masalah di kemudian hari ketika saya sudah berada di Seoul, jadi tolong di periksa dulu." Ketegasan Tuan Oh Kyuhyun dalam menangani perusahaannya tak luput menjadi faktor utama penyebab perusahaannya berhasil dan berkembang seperti sekarang ini. Jadi para pekerja sangat mengacungi jempol dengan cara Tuan Oh dalam ke-profesionalannya mengurus perusahaan.

"Sudah _Sajanim_ , saya sudah memeriksa kelengkapannya beberapa kali dan saya pastikan sudah lengkap semuanya. Jadi _sajanim_ harus menandatanganinya sebagai laporan kami kepada para _client_ nanti. Satu lagi, menurut laporan yang kami dapatkan _Sajanim_ berangkat ke Seoul lusa ini." Jelas Sekretaris Jung panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, saya menyerahkan semuanya padamu Sekretaris Jung. Mengenai keberangkatanku, mungkin ini akan menjadi kabar gembira untuk istri dan kedua anakku." Ucap Tuan Oh yang kini bisa membayangkan raut behagia anaknya ketika ia memberitahukan kabar ini.

"Jadi _Sajanim_ akan membawa Luhannie dan Sehunnie juga? Apakah itu berarti _Sajanim_ akan menetap di Seoul untuk waktu yang lama?" Tanya Sekretaris Jung dengan sedikit perasaan gelisah akan di tinggal dalam waktu yang lama oleh atasannya.

Tuan Oh hanya tersenyum lembut membenarkan ucapan Sekretaris Jung. " _Nde_ , sepertinya begitu. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu ku khawarirkan karena aku percaya padamu Sekretaris Jung. Jadi mengenai keberangkatanku, kau urus segera." Balas Tuan Oh.

"Baiklah, Sajanim." Sekeretaris Jung hanya bisa pasrah. Namun didalam hatinya , Sekretasis Jung merasa sedikit gelisah mengingat Luhan dan Sehun juga harus ikut. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, tapi dia tidak tahu itu apa.

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

"Ayoolah Sehunnie.. Mau sampai kapan membenci _hyung_ , eohh?" Luhan sepertinya sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mau mengajaknya berbicara semenjak kejadian tadi pagi. Bahkan ketika Luhan menawarkan untuk mentraktirnya _bubble tea_ –minuman favorit Sehun- pun sama sekali tidak mempan. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya 'Aku membenci Luhan _hyung_ ' jika Luhan tidak ingat kalau Sehun itu adalah adik kesayangannya maka sudah daritadi Luhan akan menjambak rambutnya, bila perlu sampai botak- raung Luhan dalam hati-

"Aku membenci Luhan _hyung_!" Tuh kan mulai lagi. Ingatkan Luhan kalau Sehun itu adalah adik kandungnya supaya dia tidak lebas kendali untuk menjambak rambut adik albino-nya.

"Nde, tapi sampai kapan? Kan _hyung_ sudah minta maaf sama Sehunnie, tapi Sehunnie bilang – " lagi –lagi ucapan Luhan harus tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya karena terpotong oleh ucapan adiknya.

"Pokoknya aku membenci Luhan _hyung_ , benciii – beeenciii- benciiii! Luhan _hyung_ jahat!" Luhan setidaknya sedikit bisa bernafas lega, karena setidaknya adiknya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang sedikit lebih panjang yang keluar dari bibir tipis adiknya.

"Yaa sudah kalau Sehunnie tidak mau memaafkan _hyung_. _Hyung_ mau pergi dulu ke kedai _bubble tea_ Kim _ahjussi_ kemudian setelah itu _hyung_ mau membeli _toekkuboekie –_ makanan korea kesukaan Sehun- terus membeli es krim rasa cokelat. Hyung pergi dulu Hunnie~"

Mendengar serentetan makanan dan minuman favoritnya di sebut oleh hyungnya, Sehun pun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Luhan untuk menutup pintu kamar Sehun dari luar.

"Hyuuuuung~" Mendengar rengekan manja adiknya, diam-diam Luhan menyeringai puas. Sepertinya lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan cara jitu untuk menjinakkan Sehun. Tapi, dalam hati dia merutuk juga karena itu artinya uangnya harus? Oh Tidak!

"Nde, adikku yang cantik." Luhan kembali menghampiri adiknnya. Melihat ekspresi Sehun, Luhan langsung meralat ucapannya.

"Maa..maksud _hyung_ , Sehunnie yang manis dan imut." Luhan membenarkan ucapannya.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku sudah tiddak membenci Luhan _hyung_ lagi." Huuuh hyung sudah tahu Sehunnie –batin Luhan-

"Oh yaa, _jinjaa?"_ tanya Luhan padahal hatinya tengah was-was pada saat ini. Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya imut sehingga membuat poni yang menjuntai hampir menutupi mata sipitnya bergoyang.

"Nde, aku menyanyangi Luhan _hyung_. Tapi _hyung~"_ Ucapan Sehun menggantung.

"Taa.. tapii apa Sehunnie?" Luhan mulai gelisah.

Senyum yang belum ditampakkan setengah hari ini kepada _hyung_ -nya pun perlahan menghiasi bibir pink tipisnya di tambah dengan _eye smile_ yang menghiasi mata sipitnya. " _Hyung_ harus mentraktir apa pun yang ku mau. Aku mau membeli _bubble tea_ , _toekkuboekie,_ es krim dan aku mau pizza jumbo. _Hyung_ mau kan membelikannya untukku?" Kali ini mungkin Luhan akan memasukkan kaus kaki hitam bau milik _appa_ -nya yang di gunakan tadi pagi oleh Sehun kedalam mulutnya agar tidak keceplosan yang ujung-ujung akan menyiksa batinnya. Oh ayoolah siapa sih yang akan mampu menolak keinginan adiknya ketika dia sudah menunjukkan _aegyeo_ -nya. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus menyesal telah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai adiknya ketika tengah merajuk seperti itu.

"Oo..ooh tentu, Kajja!" Luhan hanya bisa berharap semoga kondisi dompetnya tidak semiris dirinya.

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

" _Appa_ , benarkah _appa_ akan di pindahkan tugas ke Seoul? Waaah.. aku tidak sabar _appa._ " ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersemangat. Karena sebelumnya mereka sudah di beri tahu oleh nyonya Oh sepulang mereka dari berbelanja – lebih tepatnya sih Cuma Sehun yang berbelanja makanan favoritnya- dan berita itu langsung disambut dengan bahagia oleh kedua putra Tuan Oh ini.

" _Nde_ , kita akan pindah besok ke Seoul." Yaah, memang benar mereka akan berangkat ke Seoul besok karena Tuan Oh mendapat laporan yang baru saja di terima dari Sekretaris Jung beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Bukannya kau mengatakan lusa, _yoebo?"_ Tanya Nyonya Oh heran. Karena setahunya pada saat Tuan Oh mengabarinya, dia mengatakan kalau mereka akan berangkat lusa.

Tuan Oh lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, _yoebo_. Kita akan berangkat ke Seoul besok, karena beberapa jam tadi aku mendapat laporan baru kalau keberangkatan kita akan di percepat yaitu besok." Jawab Tuan Oh. Sementara Nyonya Oh hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa-apa umma. Lebih cepat lebih baik, iya kan Sehunnie?" Kali ini Luhan yang berbicara dan langsung di balas dengan _puppy face_ oleh Sehun.

"Nde."

"Oeey, _hyung_. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita di Beijing. Aku ingin menghabiskannya untuk bersepeda. Maukah _hyung_ mengajariku mengendarai sepeda?" tanya Sehun penuh antusias, namun berbanding terbalik dengan jawaban Luhan.

" _Mianhe._. tapi _hyung_ sedang sibuk Sehunnie." Mendengar jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun langsung mengembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Huuh, _Hyung_ selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Luhan _hyung_ menyebalkan." Jawab Sehun sambil menghempaskan punggung ke ke sandaran kursi.

Sedangkan Nyonya Oh merasa sedikit ganjal dengan perkataan Sehun jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Beijing, tapi Nyonya Oh langsung menepis perasaan itu. "Mungkin _hyung_ mu memang sedang sibuk Sehunnie. Lagipula tadi kan kamu bercerita pada _umma_ kalau kamu baru saja di traktir oleh Luhan _hyung_. Yaa mungkin saja Luhan hyung capek, mau istirahat." Jelas Nyonya Oh bijak.

" _Hyung_ janji kalau kita sudah sampai besok di Seoul, _hyung_ akan mengajarimu bersepeda di taman sungai Han. _Otte?_ " jawab Luhan.

"Nde, hyung. Aku mau." Balas Sehun. Kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

Hari yang di tunggu telah tiba. Hari ini keluarga Oh akan pergi ke Seoul dimana Tuan Oh dipindah tugaskan untuk mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaannya yang ada di Seoul. Semua barang-barang yang akan di bawa pun sudah di masukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Sehunnie, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Cepat panggil hyung-mu. Sepertinya tadi _appa_ melihatnya sedang merangkai sesuatu." Perintah Tuan Oh kepada putra bungsunya.

"Nde, appa. Sehunnie akan memanggil Luhan hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Tuan Oh pun yang sudah gemas dengan tingkah anak bungsunya, langsung mengusak lembut rambutnya.

.

Sementara itu...

.

"Semoga saja Sehun suka dengan gelang ini." Harap Luhan setelah menyelesaikan gelang yang di buat dengan tangannya sendiri.

Baru saja Luhan akan turun ke bawah untuk menyusul, tiba-tiba adiknya berlari kearahnya.

"Luhan hyung kenapa lama sekali? Semua sudah menunggu hyung di bawah." Ucap Sehun terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"Hehee _.. Mianhe_." Balas Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Kajja, hyung_!" Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan, seolah-olah menyeretnya.

Karena mengingat sesuatu, Luhan pun langsung mengentikan langkahnya. "Sehunnie, _hyung_ punya sesuatu untukmu." Merasa namanya di panggil, Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Luhan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa itu _hyung?_ " tanya Sehun penasaran karena tiba-tiba ekspresi _hyung_ -nya menjadi berubah.

"Sebelumnya _hyung_ minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini tidak sempat mengajarimu mengendarai sepeda, tapi _hyung_ buatkan ini untukmu. Dan punya kita kembar." Ucap Luhan tulus. Perlu diketahui walaupun mereka seperti anjing dan kucing, tapi percayalah kalau Luhan sangat menyangi adiknya dan Sehun juga sangat menyangi _hyung_ -nya.

"Gelang?" guman Sehun.

"Hmp.. _hyung_ sendiri yang merangkainya. Dan kau lihat, di bagian bawahnya _hyung_ ukir namamu. S-E-H-U-N~" Eja Luhan. "Dan begitupun dengan _hyung_ , di sini _hyung_ juga mengukir nama hyung sendiri, L-U-H-A-N~" lanjut Luhan. Tulus –sangat tulus-

"Jadi, kemarin _hyung_ tidak bisa mengajariku bersepeda karena hyung sibuk merangkai gelang ini?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Karena _hyung_ sibuk merangkai gelang ini untukku?" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini bulir bening sudah membasahi pipi _chubby_ putihnya.

Luhan pun hanya membenarkan pekataan adiknya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Nde,_ gelang ini Cuma ada dua di dunia ini. Yang khusus _hyung_ rangkai sendiri. Dan _hyung_ menamainya dengan **gelang keberuntungan**. Kau mau kan menggunakan gelang ini?" perkataan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun langsung menubrukkan badannya memeluk Luhan erat. Seolah-olah ini adalah sebuah pelukan terakhir mereka. Dibalik pelukan itu, Luhan merasakan kalau Sehun tengah menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan pun membalas pelukan itu dan mengusak rambut kecokelatan milik adiknya.

"Hiks.. Nde.. Aa..akuu.. hiiks..akan.. me.. makai.. hikks.. ge.. lang ini.. _hyung_." jawab Sehun di iringi dengan isak tangisnya.

"Aigoo... kenapa kau menangis? Kan sebentar lagi kau akan masuk Sekolah tinggi pertama sehunnie, kau masih saja cengeng." Canda Luhan.

"Aku tidak sedang menangis, _hyung_. Aku pun tidak tahu darimana datang nya air ini. Tiba-tiba saja air ini menggenangi pipiku." Ungkapan polos Sehun kembali menengkan hati Luhan. Ingat, kalian harus menggaris bawahi kalau Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_." Tulus, kali ini benar-benar tulus.

" _Nado_ , Sehunnie."

.

.

 _ **Seoul, pukul 20:00 KST**_

Keluarga Oh sudah sampai Bandara Inceon. Sekretaris Jung sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk menjemput dan sekaligus mengantarkan keluarga Tuan Oh menuju tempat tinggal yang baru yaitu berada di kawasan _Apgujeong._ Di tengah perjalanan kedua anak Tuan Oh tengah menikmati pemandangan yang tak kalah indahnya dengan pemandangan di Beijing. Sesekali keluar kekehan dari Tuan Oh –dikursi kemudi- dan Nyonya Oh melihat kelakuan Luhan yang sedang mengganggu Sehun.

"Luhannie.. berhenti membuat adikmu merajuk seperti itu. Kamu tidak –"

"APPA AWAAASS!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Lain waktu kita lanjutin lagi yaaak *gak ada yg mau kelees*

Ini chapter 1 author lanjut cepet kan? Masih pemanasan ini, pairing pun belum keliatan batang idungnya. Baru Hunhan brothership aja, pairing lain menyusul di chap berikutnya. Liat hunhan kayak gini jadi kangen moment mereka.

Okee.. udah dulu cuap-cuapnya. Sekarang tinggal kalian harus tinggalin jejak. Karena ff ini bakal cepat di lanjut tergantung dari kalian.

Review-nya di tunggu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian 2**

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

 **(Gelang Keberuntungan)**

 **Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishan, Chanbaek, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance.**

 **Declaimer : Semua tokoh dalam** _ **fanfic**_ **ini berada dibawah asuhan SM Ent, milik orang tua mereka dan tentunya merupakan ciptaan Tuhan. Tetapi fanfic ini,** _ **pure**_ **/** _ **real**_ **/murni karya saya.**

 **summary:** _Sehun yang dianggap meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul. Luhan yang tidak pernah percaya akan kematian adiknya karena belum ada bukti yang akurat. Kai bertemu dengan namja cantik berkulit putih susu pada saat yang tidak tepat. "Sehunnie kau tida apa-apa? Apakah kepalamu cidera?"- Baekhyun. "Maaf, bolaku tidak sengaja mengenai kepalamu tadi." - kai. "Kai apakah dia itu yeoja?" - Park Chanyeol._

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Boyxboys, OC and Typo.**

 **...**

"NGIUUUNG - NGIUUUUNG!"

Suara _sirine_ mobil polisi berhamburan menuju tempat kejadian perkara tak pelak hingga memekakkan telinga, ditambah lagi dengan suara dua buah mobil ambulan yang turut menambah suasana malam hari yang berada di tengah hutan pinus ini menjadi lebih mencekam. Kecelakaan ini terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga saat ini tim kepolisian telah memasang garis pembatas berwarna kuning untuk mempermudah dalam pencarian korban.

Sampai saat ini tim kepolisian telah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam dalam melakukan pencarian, hingga kini polisi telah menemukan dua orang paruh baya yang berhasil dievakuasi menuju mobil ambulan guna untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

" _Petugas_ Shin, tolong arahkan senter yang kau bawa kearah semak-semak itu! Sepertinya tadi aku merasakan sebuah pergerakan." Perintah kepala kepolisian – Lee Jeong Hoon – kepada salah satu bawahan yang tepat berada di belakang kepala Lee.

"Baik, _Sajanim_." Setelah mendengrkan perintah dari atasannya, _petugas_ Shin pun langsung mengarahkan senter yang berada di pergelangan tangannya menuju tempat yang telah di sebutkan oleh atasannya barusan.

"SREEK! SREEEK!"

" _Chankam!"_ tiba –tiba saja kepala kepolisian itu menghentikan langkahnya sehingga menyebabkan beberapa petugas kepolisian yang berada di belakang kepala Lee pun turut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Sajanim?_ " Salah satu petugas yang merasa aneh dengan pergerakan yang di lakukan oleh kepala Lee mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya.

" _Petugas_ Shin, serahkan senter itu!" Kepala Lee hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan dari salah satu bawahannya yang lain dengan mengeluarkan suara sarat perintah kepada _petugas_ Shin yang posisinya tepat berada di samping kepala Lee.

" _Nde, Sajanim!"_ tidak ingin mendapat teguran, _petugas_ Shin pun langsung memberikan senter itu kepada kepala Lee.

Setelah mendapatkan alat penerangan yang di butuhkan, kepala kepolisian itu pun langsung mengarahkannya menuju semak belukar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Mata _kepala_ Lee dan beberapa bawahannya di buat terbelalak dan tidak lepas dari objek yang kini tengah tergelak tidak berdaya diantara semak-semak belukar yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

"Kalian semua, cepat angkat dia menuju ambulan. Sepertinya dia sangat kekurangan banyak darah!" Lagi-lagi kepala Lee mengeluarkan perintah kepada para bawahannya.

" _Nde!"_

Saat ini sudah hampir pagi. Tim kepolisian kurang lebih sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 6 jam untuk melakukan pencarian. Para polisi yang dikirim pun sudah melakukan pencarian secara menyebar masuk kedalam hutan pinus –lokasi kejadian- dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya korban lain. Hingga saat ini yang berhasil mereka evakuasi adalah tiga orang. Dua merupakan paruh baya, kemudian yang satu lagi anak remaja yang berusia belasan tahun.

" _Sajanim,_ sepertinya sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda korban lagi. Saya sudah memerintahkan _petugas_ Kim dan beberapa petugas lainnya untuk lebih masuk lagi ke dalam hutan ini tapi proses pencarian mereka pun harus terhenti karena menemukan sebuah sungai yang menghalangi jalan pencarian mereka." Jelas petugas Shin panjang lebar.

"Tapi menurut laporan yang saya terima ada empat orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut, petugas Shin!" Bantah kepala Lee.

Berselang 20 menit setelah terjadinya kecelakaan di kawasan hutan pinus _Apgujeong,_ sekretaris kepercayaan keluarga Oh –sekretaris Jung Ilhoon- mendapatkan kabar jika atasan mereka mengalami kecelakaan ketika menuju tempat kediaman baru mereka di _Apgujeong,_ Seoul _._ Awalnya _sekretaris_ Jung tidak percaya karena atasannya –Oh Kyuhyun- tidak pernah buruk dalam mengendarai mobil, tapi setelah petugas kepolisian Seoul menyebutkan nomor plat mobil yang di kendarai Tuan Oh sama persis dengan nomor plat mobil yang di kirimkannya untuk mnejemput kedatangan keluarga Oh menuju tempat tinggal baru mereka di _Apgujeong._

Seluruh tubuh sekretaris Jung bergetar, kalut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini karena sebelumnya dia sendiri yang mengurus semuanya sekaligus mengecek sendiri mobil yang akan di kendarai atasaanya nanti. Baik –sangat baik- kondisi mobil tersebut sangat baik. Ingat, _sekretaris_ Jung adalah orang kepercayaan Tuan Oh, jadi dia tidak mungkin mencelakakan atasaanya sendiri.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Lirih sekretris Jung dengan nada bergetar.

Sekretaris Jung langsung menuju bandara pada saat itu juga, bahkan dia sampai membatalkan sebagian pertemuannya dengan para client. Didalam benaknya hanya ada serentetan nama anggota keluarga Oh yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Ada empat orang yang berada didalam mobil tersebut, kepala Lee." Ucap sekretaris Jung lemah ketika kepala kepolisian Seoul menghubunginya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"..."

" _Nde,_ saya akan lepas landas saat ini juga!"

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

Putih. Itu lah warna pertama yang tercetak, warna yang mampu di tangkap oleh kedua bola matanya. Perlahan dia mulai tersadar dan hidung mancungnya langsung disuguhkan oleh bebauan khas yang hanya bisa di jumpai di tempat-tempat seprti ini. Dinding putih, keramik putih, semua serba putih. Setelah semuanya mulai normal tertanda ketika ia mulai mengenal tempat ini. Rumah sakit.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

"Oemma! Appaa! Sehunnie!" Ketika otaknya belum bisa mencerna semuanya, kata-kata inilah yang pertama kali muncul. Hanya memastikan jika orang-orang yang disayanginya tetap setia berada didekatnya. –saat ini-

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

Sedikit demi sedikit potongan-potongan kejadian kembali berputar seperti potongan sebuah film yang mengalir ngitari otaknya. Dari mulai dia masih berada di Beijing, ketika dia bermain, bercanda dan tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya beserta adiknya. Ketika ia tengah mengganggu adiknya, ketika dia berjanji akan mengejari adiknya mengendarai sepeda di taman sungai Han nanti pada saat mereka sudah berada di Seoul. SEOUL?

" _OEMMAAA! APPAAA!_ _SEHUNNIEEEE!"_ teriaknya histeris, bahkan dia sudah siap akan mencabut selang infus yang memerangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat datang menerjang tubuhnya dan memberikan sedikit obat penenang untuknya.

Dia perlahan melemas, lemas seperti tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. "Dokter, dimana _oemma-_ ku, dimana _appa_ -ku dan dimana adikku? Dimana mereka dokter?" Ucapnya lemah lamun penuh penekanan.

Seseorang lekaki paruh baya langsung berhambur memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang seolah-olah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Luhannie, tenangkan dirimu. Ada _ahjussi_ disini. _Ahjussi_ yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Laki-laki paruh baya itu adalah _sekretaris_ Jung, sekretaris kepercayaan keluarga Oh.

Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Luhan. Luhan putra sulung Tuan Oh yang kini berusia 16 tahun. " _Ahjussi_ , mobil _appa_ menabrak sebuah pohon dan aku melihat dengan jelas sekali kalau mobil yang dikendarai _appa_ itu terbakar. _Ahjussi,_ dimana mereka? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Bohong kalau _sekretaris_ Jung tidak mengerti dengan kata 'mereka' yang diucapkan oleh Luhan. Dan tanpa Luhan ceritakan kronologi kejadiannya pun, _sekretaris_ Jung sudah mengetahui semuanya dari kepala polisi Seoul. Dia tahu, dan dia menyesal karena dia tidak bisa menghalagi terjadinya kecelakaan itu yang berujung membuat anak sulung keluarga Oh ini harus hidup sendiri.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban apa-apa yang keluar dari mulut _sekretaris_ Jung, Luhan merasa geram dan langsung menghempaskan sepasang tangan kekar yang tengah memeluknya erat. " _Ahjussi_ tidak mendengarkanku? _Ahjussi,_ dimana _oemma, appa_ dan adikku? Dimana mereka _ahjussi?_ Katakan padaku jika mereka baik-baik saja?" wajahnya memerah hingga sampai ketelinga. Dia marah, dia kesal diabaikan seperti ini. Dia ingin tahu keadaan keluarganya, apa dia salah?

"..."

Dia berontak ingin turun dari bankar rumah sakit. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Dia harus melihat keadaan keluarganya. Terserah jika dia harus di katakan seperti orang gila. Terserah, dia tidak peduli. Namun ketika dia berusaha turun dari ranjang pesakitan itu, dia ambruk kelantai keramik bercat putih itu. Kekuatan kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Aaarrghhh.. ada apa dengan kakiku?" Luhan baru sadar jika dari kecelakaan itu menyebabkan salah satu kakinya terluka parah dan bahkan baru selesai dijalankan sebuah operasi untuk pemulihan, namun jahitan dikakinya harus terbuka kembali karena Luhan terus saja memberontak.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan celah, salah satu perawat berhasil memberikan suntikan penenang yang kedua kalinya pada Luhan.

Luhan berangsur-angsur tenang. " _Ahjussi_ , dokter atau siapapun. Kumohon, tolong pertemukan aku dengan mereka." Sebuah aliran sungai kecil sudah menggenangi kedua pipi putih Luhan. Dia merasa lemah, dia merasa takut. "Jebaaaaaal." Lanjutnya lirih.

Sekretaris Jung ingin menangis, dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan serapuh ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap, semoga Luhan bisa menerima kenyataan setelah ini. " _Nde, kajja_. _Ahjussi_ akan mengantarkanmu menemui mereka." Sekretaris Jung tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Luhan harus tahu kebenarannya.

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang sudah merembes hingga keleher putihnya. "Gomawo, Ahjussi."

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama, seorang lekaki tampan dengan tinggi yang melebihi normal tengah menggerutu kesal kearah mobilnya yang tengah mogok. Ayolaaaah.. ini sudah tengah malam. Dan dia pun berani membayar berapapun yang mereka mau jika bersedia memperbaiki mobilnya yang tengah mogok ini. Ia kesal. Bahkan ia sampai beberapa kali menendang ban mobil yang tidak bersalah itu hingga berujung dengan ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Awww.. Aaarghh brengsek!" kalimat ini bukan pertama kalinya di ucapkan oleh namja berambut _blonde_ ini melainkan sudah beberapa kali terhitung semenjak mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok di persimpangan kawasan _Apgujeong._ Kepalanya seringkali dimiringkan kearah kiri dan kanan guna untuk memastikan apakah ada mobil atau kendaraan lain yang nantinya bisa ia mintai tolong, bila perlu ia akan membeli mobil atau kendaraan tersebut berkali kali lipat dari harga aslinya.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak lucu sekali jika aku harus menghabiskan sisa malamku dengan tidur di tengah jalan seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan. Kemudian ia memutar badannya sehingga terpampang jelas pepohohan yang menjulang tinggi yang mengitari tempatnya berdiri saat ini –rupanya dia baru menyadari jika dia berada di tengah hutan pinus- kemudian dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya harus merelakan dirinya untuk menghabiskan malam tepat di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini. Horor sekali –batinnya-

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sepertinya ia memang harus merelakan jika malam ini tidur tanpa ranjang berukuran _king size_ dan bantal empuk serta selimut tebal yang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya harus mengumpat kesal.

Bodoh. Namja ini merasa bodoh ketika dia mulai mengingat jika dia membawa sebuah _smartphone_ yang sebelumnya sempat ia lemparkan ke kursi bagian belakang mobilnya karena merasa terganggu dengan panggilan dari seseorang -ntah itu siapa. "Hahaaha, Tuhan itu memang adil." Buru-buru ia meraih _smartphone_ -nya dan langsung men- _dial_ nomor yang akan membantunya kembali kerumah.

"Shitttt! Sepertinya aku harus berjalan-jalan untuk mendapatkan sinyal." Setelah tadi dia merasa seperti dewa _fortuna_ datang membantunya –karena dia merasa dirinya adalah orang baik- sekarang dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dengan melontarkan kalimat-kaliamat yang sebetulnya sama sekali tidak akan bisa membantunya.

Tepat di belakang sebuah batu besar dia mendapatkan sinyal. Senyumpun mengembang dan ia langsung tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, namja ini pun langsung men- _dial_ kontak di _smartphone_ -nya.

" _Yeeeobseeeo, Dad?_ " setelah menunggu panggilan tersambung beberapa detik, akhirnya namja ini bisa bernafas lega karena orang yang dibutuhkan menjawab panggilannya.

"Kris, kau kah ini?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya di seberang sana.

" _Nde, Dad_. Apakah ada gangguan dengan suaraku sehingga _Daddy_ tidak mengenaliku, eooh?" namja yang disebutkan bernama Kris ini tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak mengenalinya. Maksudnya tidak mengenali suara anaknya sediri.

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa kau menghubungi Daddy malam-malam begini? Tidak tahukah kau kalau besok Daddy akan melakukan operasi pencangkokan hati? Sudahlah _Daddy_ tidak mau pasien _Daddy_ menunggu terlalu lama karena _Daddy_ terlambat bangun." Ceramah lelaki paruh baya –Wu Donghae- yang menjabat sebagai dokter bedah kepada anak semata wayangnya.

" _Daaad._. kau harus menolongku, setidaknya menjemputku dan membawaku pulang. _Dad,_ kau tahu? Ketika aku akan pulang, tiba-tiba saja mobilku mogok tepat di tengah-tengah hutan pinus. Jadi kau harus segera ke—" tiba-tiba namja bernama Kris ini menghentikan ucapannya karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di belakang batu besar tempat ia bersandar saat ini.

"Krisss!" Tuan Wu heran karena merasakan sesuatu terjadi dengan anaknya.

Kris pun membalikkan badannya. Karena merasa penasaran, ia pun perlahan-lahan melengokkan kepalanya. Mulutnya menganga, jantungnya bergetar hebat –aneh, dia merasa sangat aneh- dia mendapatkan dorongan untuk mendekati mayat –dia masih menganggapnya mayat karena tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali- Dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang bagian kepalanya di penuhi darah merah yang masih basah, mungkin korban tabrak lari pikirnya.

" _Daddy_.. dia ma..masih hidup _Dad!"_ Kris memerikasa urat nadi dan memeriksa nafas bocah malang itu secara bergantian. Sementara Tuan Wu semakin gelisah karena mendengar suara anaknya semakin memberat.

"Kris, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tuan Wu semakin panik.

" _Dad_ , aku menemukan bocah yang kemungkinan korban tabrak lari. _Daddy_ harus menolong bocah ini. Ce..cepat dad sebelum terlambat!" perintah Kris dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang antara kasian dan takut.

Tuan Wu yang dibuat bingungpun langsung bergegas menuju bagasi untuk menuju tempat Kris berada saat ini. " _Ndee_ , kau jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu _Daddy_ disitu. TUUTT!" Tuan Wu langsung menutup sambungan telpon tersebut.

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

Luhan hanya bisa terpaku memandangi tulisan yang tertempel di depan pintu tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat menghalau pemikiran negatif yang menyeruak keluar mengitari otaknya. Dia panik dan ingin berlari, tapi dia tidak bisa dan dia tidak punya tenaga apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memandang sendu dan sedikit mengeja tulisan yang terpampang jelas tersebut –KAMAR MAYAT-

Dia –Luhan- ingin memastikan tapi dia tidak ingin masuk kedalam ruangan laknat itu. Dia tidak mau dan dia tidak sanggup. Butiran liquid mengalir deras, dia tidak sanggup jika dia harus membayangkan hidup tanpa orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Dia beralih menatap sekretaris Jung yang tengah menggenggam kursi roda yang dikenakan Luhan. Luhan melihat jelas jari-jari sekretaris Jung memutih meremas kursi roda itu erat.

"Apakah ahjussi yakin _oemma_ , _appa_ dan adikku ada di dalam? Aa..apa.. _ahjussi_..hiks..ya..yakin?" liquid itu berlomba-lomba tanpa ia bisa mencegahnya. Perlahan semua ingatan, kejadian-kejadian menguasai dan memenuhi memori otaknya kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Luhannieee.. maafkan _ahjussi_. Maafkan _ahjussi_." Lirih _sekretaris_ Jung berhambur memeluk Luhan erat –sangat erat-

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya air mata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa henti. " _Ahjussi,_ antarkan aku bertemu dengan mereka." Luhan menghapus air matanya kasar menggunakan lengan baju khas rumah sakit, dia harus kuat.

 _Sekretaris_ Jung mengangguk dan perlahan mengarahkan kursi roda Luhan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah berada di samping lelaki paruh baya yang telah terbujur kaku, Luhan pun langsung membuka kain penutup yang menutupi sekujur tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Appaaaa.. appaa..hiks.. maafkan Luhan. Aku menyayangimu appa..hiks." setelah beberapa menit dia menahan dirinya, akhirnya pertahanannya pun runtuh. "Appaa.. apakah aku adalah anak yang nakal sehingga kalian tega menghukumku seperti ini." Luhan menangis memeluk tubuh Tuan Oh.

Kemuadian Luhan mengarahkan kursi rodanya sendiri ke samping nyonya Oh dan membuka kain penutup tersebut. "Oemma.. hiks..Luhan..kangen..hiks..masakan oemma. Oemma jangan tinggalkan aku." Serasa air matanya sudah kering, matanya terlihat sangat sembab. Luhan lelah, tapi dipaksa untuk menjadi kuat. Luhan ingin bersandar, tapi dia tidak tahu akan bersandar pada siapa. Orang-orang yang dibutuhkannya pergi meninggalkannya.

Luhan sudah bosan menangis. Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di samping ranjang nyonya Oh. Sejenak Luhan tersadar jika sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan adiknya. Sehun, dimana dia?

"Sehunniee.." Luhan kembali menegakkan badannya kemudian memutar kepalanya menghadap _sekretaris_ Jung. " _Ahjussi_ , dimana Sehun? Aku tidak menilhatnya ditempat ini, apakah itu artinya adikku baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan membuat _sekretaris_ Jung membatu.

"..."

" _Ahjussi_ , kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Dimana adikku, aku ingin melihatnya. Jika adikku memang tidak ada di tempat ini maka antarkan aku ketempat dia berada. _Jebaaaaal.."_ Raung Luhan kembali histeris. Luhan bahkan tidak mampu merasakan lagi sakit di sebalah kakinya karena sakit dihatinya jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Dia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, maka dia tidak mau kehilangan adiknya lagi. Dia tidak mau. Kadang dia merasa, apakah dosanya sangat terlampau banyak hingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

" _AHJUSSI,_ KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA ADIKKU! Dinama Sehun, _ahjussi?!"_ rapuh, saat ini kondisi Luhan benar-benar sangat rapuh. Dia ingin marah dan menumpahkan segala kemarahannya, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang bersalah disini.

"Luhanniee... Sehun menghilang, dan mayatnya belum ditemukan hingga saat ini. Beberapa petugas kepolisian mengatakan jika Sehun hanyut disungai. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena petugas akan mengirimkan anjing pelacak untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Sehun." kini _sekretaris_ Jung sudah bersimpuh didepan Luhan sambil menangkup kedua pipi Luhan yang sudah basah sekali dengan air mata. Untuk sekarang ini, dia benar-benar tidak tahu caranya untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Luhannie.." hanya kalimat ini yang mampu diucapkan oleh _sekretaris_ Jung.

Luhan tercengang. "Jadi, _ahjussi_ juga percaya jika adikku sudah meninggal walaupun belum ada bukti? Tidak, aku sangat yakin jika adikku bisa bertahan. Dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan aku. Dia pasti akan menepati janjinya padaku untuk berlatih sepeda ditaman sungai Han." Luhan kalut.

"Ta..tapi –" ucapan sekretaris Jung terpotong.

"Tidaak! Adikku tidak mungkin meninggal. _Appa.. Umma_ , katakan padaku kalau Sehunnie hanya belum di temukan. Lagipula belum ada buktinya kan." Karena kelelahan, akhirnya Luhan pun ambruk kelantai. _Sekretaris_ Jung hanya bisa memandang sendu kearah Luhan. Dalam hati, sekretaris Jung bertekat akan merawat dan membesarkan Luhan. Walau bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh yang masih hidup. Dia akan mengasuh Luhan sebagai tanda penyesalannya terhadap Tuan Oh –atasannya-

Sejenak _sekretaris_ Jung berfikir, jika Luhan dibiarkan menetap disini pasti dia akan merasa sangat terpukul sehingga akan berdampak pada kesehatannya. Untuk sekarang ini, kesehatan Luhan lah yang harus diutamakan. Ingat, Luhan adalah pewaris tunggal.

Akhirnya s _ekretaris_ Jung pun mengambil keputusan. "Siapkan pesawat pribadi! Kita akan ke Amerika sekarang juga!" perintah Sekretaris Jung.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

Ketika beberapa pengawal yang dikirimkan oleh _sekretaris_ Jung datang menjemput Luhan yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri diatas kursi roda, dari arah yang berlawanan namja tinggi dan seorang namja paruh baya datang dengan wajah sangat panik. Di gendongannya terdapat seorang bocah kecil yang seluruh tubuhnya hapir penuh ditutupi darah.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah!" lapalnya. Wajah bocah kecil itu sudah sangat pucat –seperti tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan-

"Kris, cepat bawa bocah ini keruang operasi! Kita harus melaksanakan operasi saat ini juga." Perintah Tuan Wu tak kalah paniknya.

" _Nde, Dad!"_

Kris sudah sampai di dalam ruang operasi. Ketika Kris akan membaringkan bocah kecil itu di atas banker, tiba-tiba terdengarkah suara benda terjatuh dari pergelangan tangan bocah tersebut keatas kelantai. kris yang merasa penasaran pun mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Gelang? Sepertinya gelang ini milik bocah malang ini." batin Kris. Unik –itulah kata pertama setelah beberapa detik Kris memperhatikan gelang itu-

Kris pun membolak-balikkan gelang tersebut, dan matanya terpaku melihat ukiran yang terdapat pada gelang itu. "S-E-H-U-N!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

How?

Ada yang bisa nebak kelajutannya bakal gimana ini? *ketawa setan* ehh?

Cepet kan author lanjutnya? Iya kan?

Naaah, itu Kris udah nongol. Mian..mian.. si kamjong belum bisa dimasukin. Tapi next chap deh *janji*

Eeh itu si rusa cantik di bawa ke Amerika, ada yang mau ikut? *becanda*

Maaf belum sempat balas ripiu kalian, tapi aku selalu baca loh. So, jangan kapok kapok buat ripiu yaak.

Okee okee saatnya kita berpisah, sampai jumpaaaaaah *lambai lambai*

REVIEW = NEXT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagian 3**

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

 **(Gelang Keberuntungan)**

 **Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishan, Chanbaek, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance.**

 **Declaimer : Semua tokoh dalam** _ **fanfic**_ **ini berada dibawah asuhan SM Ent, milik orang tua mereka dan tentunya merupakan ciptaan Tuhan. Tetapi fanfic ini,** _ **pure**_ **/** _ **real**_ **/murni karya saya.**

 **summary:** _Sehun yang dianggap meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul. Luhan yang tidak pernah percaya akan kematian adiknya karena belum ada bukti yang akurat. Kai bertemu dengan namja cantik berkulit putih susu pada saat yang tidak tepat. "Sehunnie kau tida apa-apa? Apakah kepalamu cidera?"- Baekhyun. "Maaf, bolaku tidak sengaja mengenai kepalamu tadi." - kai. "Kai apakah dia itu yeoja?" - Park Chanyeol._

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Boyxboys, OC and Typo.**

 **...**

 _ **4 tahun kemudian**_

 **.**

"Kris hyung, tunggu aku!" Teriak namja berkulit putih susu kepada namja tinggi yang di panggil Kris tersebut.

"Sehunie, bisakah kau lebih cepat menghabiskan sarapanmu? 20 menit lagi hyung ada _meeting_ di kantor." Namja yang diketahui bernama Kris ini hanya bisa memandang jengkel adik satu-satunya itu.

" _Daddy_ , Kris hyung memarahiku lagi.." Adu namja berkulit putih susu –Sehun- dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat kepada namja paruh baya yang di panggil _Daddy_ tersebut. Tuan Wu pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak pelan rambut _caramel_ putra keduannya.

Melihat Tuan Wu akan mengambil nafas dan siap untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, Kris pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Aku tahu, _Daddy_ pasti akan membela bocah nakal ini lagi." Mendengar jawaban Kris yang berubah menjadi sangat ketus membuat wajah Sehun menjadi berbinar dan terkikik geli melihat raut wajah hyung-nya yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak pantas merajuk itu.

" _Daddy, gomawo._. Sehun sangat-sangaaat menyanyangi _daddy_." Ucapnya manja sambil melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Tuan Wu. "Tidak seperti namja tiang listrik itu!" Cibir Sehun sambil menggerakkan dagunya seolah-olah menunjuk Kris dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Apakah itu artinya kau membenciku, eooh? Okee, kalau begitu hari ini tidak ada _bubble tea_." Balas Kris sengit.

" _Daad..."_ rajuk Sehun sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tuan Wu untuk meminta pembelaan.

"Sudahlah Sehunie, hyung-mu hanya bercanda. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, _daddy_ tidak mau anak _daddy_ terlambat kesekolah." Perintah Tuan Wu lembut.

"Siaaap!" Balas Sehun bersemangat.

Kini semuanya telah berubah, empat tahun sudah berlalu dan sudah selama empat tahun pula Sehun hidup bersama orang baru yang sekaligus menjadi keluarga barunya. Kejadian empat tahun lalu benar-benar menjadi kenangan yang telah tersimpan rapat oleh Kris dan Tuan Wu. Semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi, beruntungnya Sehun bisa selamat dari maut yang pada saat itu hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Selama 2 bulan lebih Sehun mengalami koma. Ketika Sehun baru sadar dari komanya, disitulah awal dari semuanya. Berdasarkan dokter spesialis yang menangani Sehun, dia mengatakan bahwa Sehun mengalami _Amnesia Retrograde_. _Amnesia Retrograde_ merupakan kondisi dimana otak tidak dapat mengingat kembali kejadian pada masa lalu. Biasanya penyakit ini bisa bersifat sementara dan bisa juga memerlukan terapi khusus untuk proses penyembuhannya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari dokter spesialis tersebut, Tuan Wu dan Kris merasa kasian dengan kondisi Sehun dan kemudian mengangkat Sehun menjadi anak keduanya. Disamping itu, Kris sangat merasa senang sekali mengingat dia akan mempunyai seorang adik karena sudah lama Kris mendambakannya namun tidak bisa karena Nyonya Wu telah meninggal sejak Kris berusia 7 tahun.

Walaupun Sehun hanya anak angkat, tapi Tuan Wu dan Kris sangat menyayangi Sehun melebihi apa pun. Bahkan menurut Kris, _daddy_ -nya lebih menyayangi Sehun daripada dirinya. Namun Kris sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, karena ia pun juga sangat-sangat menyanyangi Sehun dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sehun –adiknya- dan Sehun pun hanya mengetahui bahwa keluarga Wu memang keluarga kandungnya karena mereka semua merahasiakannya dari Sehun. Semenjak itu pula nama Sehun menjadi Wu Sehun. 'Wu' merupakan nama marga keluarga Tuan Wu Zhoumi (ini author rubah ya) dan 'Sehun' didapatkan dari gelang milik Sehun yang ditemukan terjatuh oleh Kris.

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

 _Seoul High School_ merupakan sekolah terbaik yang ada di Seoul. Bagunan yang megah menjulang tinggi serta memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Para siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah disini sebagian besar pendapatan keluarganya terbilang diatas rata-rata.

"Apa perlu hyung mengantarkanmu hingga kedepan kelasmu, eooh?" namja yang bernama Sehun ini hanya terkekeh pelan melihat perkataan hyung-nya yang sepertinya masih marah karena insiden di ruang makan tadi.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku tidak mau melihat naga mengamuk karena telat mengikuti _meeting._ " Ucap Sehun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau cepat masuk kedalam kelasmu." Perintah Kris –nama namja itu- kemudian mengecup dahi Sehun sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melaju menuju kantornya.

Sementara itu ketika Sehun sudah membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba namja bersepeda datang dengan terburu-buru tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah berjalan disampingnya dan namja bersepeda itupun mengambil jalur yang sama dengan Sehun. Sehingga –

"BRUUK!"

Ntah bagaimana _detail_ kejadiannya, tiba-tiba saja namja yang menggunakan sepeda tersebut sudah berada diatas Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari sesuatu langsung terbelalak, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Bibirnya? Ciuman pertamanya? Diambil oleh seorang namja yang tidak tahu sopan santun kemudian dengan cara yang tidak elit –menurut Sehun- Ayolaaah.. Sehun sudah berangan-angan akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada yeoja atau namja yang dicintainya. Tapi dengan lancangnya namja tak dikenal ini? Hell!

"Eheemm.."

"Cieee Sehunnieee.."

"Tidak romantis sekali."

Ingatkan mereka jika saat ini tengah berada didepan gerbang sekolah mereka. Setelah hampir satu menit mereka berada diposisi tersebut, Sehun-pun tersadar dan langsung mendorong namja tersebut hingga tersungkur kebelakang kemudian memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Namun bukannya takut, malah terkesan imut –pikir namja itu-

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang buru-buru!" Tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu pun langsung memungut sepedanya. Setelah itu langsung mengendarainya masuk kearea parkir.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang geram kearah namja tersebut yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya. Setelah tadi Sehun memasang tatapan tajamnya, kini berubah menjadi raut sendu.

"Dasar namja hitaaaam jelek! Hu..hu..hu bibirku, ciuman pertamaku.." kemudian Sehun sedikit meringis merasakan perih di bagian sikunya yang tergores oleh aspal.

Ketika Sehun tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh namja putih mungil dengan rambut cokelatnya –Baekhyun- merangkul pundak Sehun sehingga kain seragam yang dikenakannya tidak sengaja mengenai luka yang menggores siku mulus Sehun.

"Oeey, Sehunie.. Dari tadi hyung perhatikan kau menggerutu terus. Apa ada yang mengganggumu, eeoh?" tanya namja tersebut –Baekhyun- menggesekkan tubuh bagian sampingnya kearah Sehun.

"Aaww.. Hyung blazermu mengenai lukaku." Ucap Sehun semakin cemberut sambil memperlihatkan sikunya yang sempat tergores aspal yang disebabkan oleh namja idiot –menurutnya-

"Astagaa.. Apa yang telah terjadi, Sehunie? Ayoo.. hyung antarkan ke UKS! Kalau Kris hyung tahu pasti aku akan diceramahi habis-habisan." Raut wajah Baekhuyn yang mulanya bersahabat, kini berubah panik. Perlu diketahui bahwa Baekhyun merupakan sepupu Kris, jadi Kris sudah mempercayakan Baekhyun untuk menjaga adiknya dan Baekhyun harus siap diteror oleh Kris jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun. Yaaah, Baekhyun itu seperti mata-mata Kris.

"Haissh, Kau berlebihan sekali hyung. Lagipula aku terluka kan bukan karena hyung. Jadi, hyung tenang saja. Tapi awas saja, aku akan mengadukan namja idiot itu ke Kris hyung nanti." Baekhyun sih tenang-tenang saja, tapi ketika Sehun menyebutkan seseorang dengan sebutan namja idiot dengan wajah kesal yang menggebu-gebu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Namja idiot?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dengan namja idiot yang dimaksudkan Sehun.

Sehun yang terlampau kesal tidak sadar jika dia tengah berbicara dengan Baekhyun –si mulut ember- sebutan Sehun untuk Baekhyun. "Nde, hyung. Dan aku kesal sekali dengan namja idiot yang menggunakan sepeda itu. Kau tahu hyung? Berani-beraninya dia menabrakku kemudian langsung pergi tanpa berniat membantuku dan lebih parahnya lagi mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Pokoknya aku tidak terima dan aku sangat-sangat membencinya." Omel Sehun tanpa dia tahu kalau Baekhyun tengah membungkam mulutnya menahan tawa sekaligus merekam kata demi kata yang akan menjadi bahan laporannya ke Kris nantinya.

Baekhyun yang sudah bisa menetralkan dirinya berkata, "Namja idiot, bersepada, ciuman pertama? Sepertinya Kris hyung harus mengetahui ini." Seringai Baekhyun membuat Sehun langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apa itu artinya dia telah keceplosan mengakui semuanya di depan si mulut ember ini? Aaaghh.. –batin Sehun-

"Mak..maksudku.. bukan begitu, hyung. Tadi itu kau salah dengar.. ya kau salah dengar." Sehun gugup dan salah tingkah. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun salah dengar. Kalaupun Baekhyun salah dengar, tidak mungkin ekspresi Sehun akan berlebihan seperti ini. Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang sangat merah, tak urung membuat Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati.

"Sehunie, kau semakin menggemaskan jika sedang gugup seperti itu." Ejek Baekhyun yang semakin ingin membuat Sehun ingin menenggelamkannya di sungai Han. Baekhyun yang sudah merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Sehun yang siap meledak, langsung berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sehun.

"Bekhyuuun hyuuuung... jangan lari kau! Kau harus berjanji dulu tidak akan berbicara apa-apa di depan Kris hyung!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh. Namun mendengar pekikan Sehun, dia pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Aku tidak berjanji, Sehunie.." jawab Baekhyun dari kejauhan kemudian tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Baekhyun hyung aku membenci—"

"BRAAAK!" sebuah bola basket melayang mengenai kepala Sehun yang tengah berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aappoo~" Ringis Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang bagian kepalanya yang terkena bola basket. Baekhyun yang mendengar ringisan tersebut langsung mengenali pemilik suara itu, dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sehunnie kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kepalamu cidera?" tanya Baekhyun merasa bersalah. "Coba hyung lihat.." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kepalaku sakit." Adu Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa sih hari ini aku sial sekali? Tadi aku ditabrak oleh namja tidak bertanggung jawab kemudian seenaknya merampas ciu—"

"Maaf, bolaku tidak sengaja mengenai kepalamu tadi." Ucap seorang namja sambil menunjuk kearah bola basketnya yang memantul ke tepi lapangan.

"kau/kau?!" pekik Sehun dan namja itu berbarengan.

"Yaak.. kau namja idiot yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang tadi pagi menciumku dan dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berniat membantuku, dan sekarang kau dan bola basket jelekmu itu mengenai kepalaku." Ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Kau tidak tahu, gara-gara kecerobonmu tadi pagi membuat lenganku terluka dan sekarang membuat kepalaku sakit." Lanjut sehun dengan hidung kembang-kempis diiringi dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

Namja itupun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aah, kau. Maaf, pagi tadi aku benar-benar buru buru soalnya aku dan teman se-timku harus latihan basket untuk persiapan turnamen minggu ini. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf juga untuk yang tadi." Jelas namja tersebut.

"kau.. kau Kim Jongin kan? Maksud ku, kau bukannya sahabatnya Chanyeol?" ditengah perseteruan sengit yang terjadi antara Sehun dan namja tadi yang dikatakan bernama Kim Jongin itu, tiba-tiba muncul suara yang Sehun sudah hafal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ahh, _nde_." Jawab namja itu –Kim Jongin-

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Baekhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. "Dan namja yang terkena oleh bola basketmu ini adalah adik sepupuku, namanya Wu Sehun." Sehun hanya bisa memandang kesal kearah hyungnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia sempat-sempatnya berkenalan dengan namja yang telah terang-terangan melukainya. Menurut Sehun, sebagai hyung yang baik pasti dia akan memarahi namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu atau bila perlu dia memukulnya biar impas. Tapi ini?

"Jonginie, nanti jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol sampaikan salamku padanya." Mendengar itu, rasanya Sehun ingin muntah. Dan apaan itu? Sok kenal sekali dia memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan Jonginie. Terus apaan itu pake kedip-kedip segala? Tambah membuat Sehun mual saja.

" _Nde, sunbae!"_ jawab Jongin formal.

Karena merasa jengah diabaikan seperti ini, Sehun pun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. "Hyung, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku. Dan kau, namja idiot! Urusan kita belum selesai!" ucap Sehun dengan memasang wajah sesangar mungkin sebelum pergi menyeret hyung-nya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum geli dalam hati. -Namja yang menggemaskan-

Ketika Jongin masih memperhatikan Sehun yang pergi menjauh dengan tangan yang tengah menyeret namja yang lebih kecil darinya, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan rekan se-timnya yang hendak melemparkan minuman dingin padanya "Kai apakah dia itu _yeoja_? Aku tidak yakin dia itu namja!" ucap namja itu.

Karena Jongin tidak menyadari kedatangan namja itu, dia pun tersentak namun masih sadar untuk menerima lemparan minuman dingin yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Oh, kau hyung. Maaf tadi aku tidak mendengarnya, tadi hyung berkata apa?" Jongin tidak fokus? Tentu saja karena semenjak kepergian namja cantik –kerena menurut Jongin, namja itu lebih terkesan cantik- kedua obsidiannya tidak pernah lepas dari objek yang tengah menjadi incarannya.

"Eerr, tadi aku bertanya apakah dia itu yoeja? Dan bukankah yang bersamanya tadi itu adalah Baekhyun?" tanya namja itu –Chanyeol- yang baru menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun namja chingunya.

"Yaak, tentu saja dia itu namja hyung. Dan tadi yang bersamanya memang Baekhyun _sunbae_. Baekhyun _sunbae_ juga menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan salamnya padamu." Jawab Jongin.

"Nanti aku akan menemuinya." Ucap Chanyeol."Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita kembali latihan." Lanjutnya.

.

 **~Fortunes Of Bracelet~**

.

Setalah 5 jam bergelut dengan buku pelajaran, kini saatnya untuk istirahat untuk mengisi perut mereka. Dan disinilah Sehun dan Baekhyun dengah berada di bagian paling pojok kantin. Jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, raut wajah Sehun seperti ingin memakan Baekhyun habis hingga tidak tersisa.

"Sekarang kau jelaskan semuanya padaku, hyung! Kenapa kau bisa mengenal namja idiot itu? Dan siapa namja yang bernama Chanyeol yang kau sebutkan tadi itu, kemudian kau harus berjanji didepanku saat ini untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa didepan Kris hyung tentang masalah tadi, karena kalau tidak aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada Kris hyung karena –" semenjak Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya dari kelas menuju kantin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, semenjak itu juga perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak.

"Sehun, stopp! Kau tahu? Kau banyak sekali berbicara hari ini." Ucap Baekhun jengah. "Dan sekarang kau dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali. Jadi lepaskan _earphone_ yang kau kenakan itu!" perintah Baekhyun sampil mencopot paksa _earphone_ yang tengah bertengger manis di telinga Sehun.

"Yaak..hyung! kau menyakiti telingaku!" ucap Sehun dengan bibir yang dicebikkan.

"Jadi, Chanyeol itu dalah namja chinguku. Dan kami sudah berpacaran kurang lebih selama 2 bulan. Kemudian mengenai namja yang kau katakan mengambil ciuman per—" tiba-tiba Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu sedikit? Kan sudah ku bilang kalau itu hanya kecelakaan." Sungut Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memotong pembicaraanku, Sehunie!" Baekhyun gemas. "Lanjutkan, maksudku namja yang benama Kim Jongin itu adalah teman Chanyeol sekaligus satu _club_ basket dengan Chanyeol. Dan Jongin itu satu angkatan denganmu hanya saja kalian berada dikelas yang berbeda." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ohh, pantas aku jarang sekali melihatnya. Terus, hyung?" Ucap Sehun.

"Nanti dulu, aku harus memakan ramenku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa.

"Hyuuuung~" cicit Sehun sebal.

"Ahh, _nde_. Mengenai Jongin yang selalu menggunakan sepeda, menurut Chanyeol dia memang memiliki _hobby_ mengendarai sepeda. Walaupun Jongin termasuk jajaran keluarga yang kaya, tapi Jongin jarang sekali menggunakan mobil atau sepeda motor yang seperti kebanyakan orang. Katanya sih, untuk mengurangi polusi." Papar Baekhyun.

"Tapi kan meggunakan sepeda itu melelahkan, hyung." Sehun yang merasa heran dengan pilihan Jongin mengeluarkan komentarnya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau justru terlihat perhatian pada Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Sehun gugup. "Tidak, aku kan hanya berkomentar." Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Sehun pun berpura-pura pokus pada ramennya yang mulai dingin.

.

.

Sore pun tiba, dan kini waktunya jam pertanda pelajaran sudah berakhir. Seluruh siswa _Seoul High School_ berhambur keluar menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu sopir atau bergegas menuju halte bus agar tidak tertinggal.

"Sehunie, hyung sepertinya tidak bisa menunggumu hingga Kris hyung datang menjemputmu. Tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Sehun langsung memasang tampang masam. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu didepanku, Sehunie. Kau seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induk saja." Canda Baekhyun.

Sesampai di depan gerbang, seorang namja langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. "Baekhyunie!" panggilnya.

"Oh, hay Chanyeolie.." balas Baekhyun semangat.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Oh, jadi ini alasan Baekhyun hyung tidak mau menemaniku, eeoh –batin Sehun-

"Sehunie, hyung duluan ne.." Ucap Baekhyun antusias sebelum bergegas, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya membalasnya dengan deheman kasar. Setelah merasakan Baekhyun pergi bersama Chanyeol, Sehun pun berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu Kris hyung datang menjemputnya.

10 menit

15 menit

Merasa bosan menunggu, Sehun pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kris.

"Kris hyung, kau di mana? Aku – TUUTTT!" sial, ponselnya tiba-tiba mati. Dia baru ingat kalau tadi malam dia tidak sempat men-charge baterai ponselnya. Aiisss.. Daddy, jemput Hunnie~

20 menit

25 menit

Merasa sudah tidak tahan, Sehun pun berniat untuk pulang Sendiri. Biarkan saja dia tersesat, toh tidak ada yang peduli padanya –pikiran kekanakan Sehun- Walaupun Sehun sudah bertahun-tahun hidup di Seoul, tapi percayalah kalau Sehun tidak pernah mengetahui arah menuju rumahnya. Yang dia tahu hanya rumahnya berada di kawasan Gangnam, udah itu saja! Salahkan saja Tuan Wu dan Kris yang begitu protektif padanya hingga tak membiarkan Sehun keluyuran kemana-mana –kecuali bersama Tuan Wu atau Kris- sekarang pertanyaannya, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan bus atau taksi? Karena Sehun tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain, selain itu juga dia eerr... takut. Takut diculik maksudnya.

"Awas saja jika aku sudah sampai rumah aku akan melaporkan Kris hyung ke _daddy_." Kicau Sehun.

Cukup jauh sudah Sehun berjalan, dan kini dia berada persimpangan jalan dan dia pun tidak tahu harus mengembil jalan yang mana.

" _Daddy_.. Sehunie tersesat.." ucap Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Dia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping terotoar pejalan kaki dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah isakan dari bibir tipisnya.

Kira-kira berjarak 10 meter, seorang namja bersepeda memandang heran Sehun yang tiba-tiba duduk di pinggir terotoar seperti ini. Karena penasaran, namja itu pun kembali mengayuh sepedanya mendekati Sehun .

"Yaak, kenapa kau duduk disini? Kalau kau mau istirahat, kau bisa duduk bangku sebelah sana.." Heran namja ini.

"Hiks..hisks.." hanya suara isakan yang mampu di dengar oleh namja ini.

"Yaak kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya namja ini –lagi-

"Kris hyung tidak menjemputku, dan sekarang aku tersesat.." ucapnya disela sela tangisnya, belum mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Namja ini –Jongin- hanya memandang Sehun heran. Di dalam hatinya dia membandingkan sifat Sehun. Ketika disekolah tadi dia menganggap Sehun tipe namja galak –walaupun dominan imut-

"Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini.. Ayoo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Tawar Jongin.

Namun bukannya senang, Sehun pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau. _Daddy_ bilang aku tidak boleh mudah percaya terhadap orang yang tidak di kenal." Ucapan polos itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sehun.

Jongin yang merasa geli dengan kepolosan Sehun, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. "Hm.. bukannya tadi disekolah kita sudah berkenalan?" Ucapan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak, mulut yang semulanya mengerucut menganga lebar –menggemaskan- pikir Jongin.

"Kau?" dengan kasar Sehun menghapus air matanya. Malu, Sehun benar-benar malu. Apa-apaan tadi, dia menangis? Dihadapan namja idiot ini? Hell!

Jongin terkekeh, "Sebelum tangismu bertambah deras, ayoo naik aku antar pulang." Canda Jongin.

Sumpah Sehun memerah, bahkan sangat merah. Dan Sehun eerr.. gugup, "Ti..tidaak. kau.. kau adalah orang jahat!" Ucap Sehun sambil memukul brutal lengan dan kepala Jongin berhantian.

"Aaisss.. kenapa kau malah memukuliku, eeooh?" Ucap Jongin marah. Siapa sih yang tidak marah jika dipulul bertubu-tubi apalagi niatnya baikkan ingin membantu.

"Aa..aku kan.. hanya –" Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk duduk di bagian depan sepedanya.

"Dari pada kau terus berpikiran buruk tentangku, lebih baik kau duduk disini dengan baik dan beritahu aku arah menuju rumahmu." Ucap Jongin sarat perintah.

"Tapi..tapi aku tidak tahu arah menuju rumahku." Ucap Sehun pelan sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

" _Mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa? Aaisss..." dengus Jongin.

"Itu karena _daddy_ dan Kris hyung yang selalu mengantarkanku kemana-mana, jadi aku tidak pernah meneperhatikan jalan. Tapi _daddy_ dan Kris hyung bilang, kita tinggal di kawasan Gangnam." Jelas Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya sudah, kau jangan menangis. Aku jadi membenarkan ucapan temanku kalau kau lebih mirip yeoja daripada namja." Ejek Jongin kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Joongiinnnn!" Pekik Sehun ketika sepeda yang dikendarai Jongin melaju dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin yang mendengar pekikan itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut ketakutan Sehun.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Jongin yang mengayuh sepeda kemudian Sehun berada di depan dengan duduk yang menyamping *ngerti kan* Karena sebelumnya Sehun belum pernah menggunakan sepeda –bahkan tidak bisa lebih tepatnya- *kan belum diajarin sama Luhan di taman sungai Han* Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Yaak, buka matamu! Kau tidak perlu menutup matamu seperti itu." Ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi aku takut.." pekik Sehun tak kalah berteriak pula.

"Buka matamu dan rentangkan kedua tanganmu, maka kau akan tahu nikmatnya menggunakan sepeda." Ujar Jongin. Sehun yang penasaran dengan ucapan Jongin tentang nikmatnya menggunakan sepeda, akhirnya dengan hati hati Sehun membuka matanya dan dan merentangkanku kedua tangannya.

Seperti _de javu_. Menyenangkan, rasanya benar-benar menyenagkan. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan senyaman dan semenyenangkan ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Jongin lebih senang menggunakan sepeda dibandingkan dengan menggunakan kendaraan –batin Sehun- Untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, Sehun kadang-kadang berteriak kencang lalu kemudian tertawa setelahnya.

Sementara itu, Jongin seperti tersihir oleh Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi rambut halus Sehun terasa terus menggelitik lehernya. Sesekali Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti itu. Rasanya menyenangkan Sehun memandangi wajah polos sehun.

Mungkin karena tidak sadar, Jongin terus memacu kecepatannya hingga dia tidak menyadari jika ada batu yang lumayan besar menghalagi jalannya. Sehingga –

"Jongiiinnn awaaass!" pekik Sehun dan langsung menutup matanya.

"BRUKK!"

"Chuu~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Gimanaaah pemirsaah?

Itu author menepati janji buat munculin si kamjong.

Jujur author ngakak tiap nulis scane-nya kaihun.

Oyaa, author tertarik sama salah satu ripiu yang mengatakan ff ini pair-nya siapa? Jadi, ff ini emang pairing KAIHUN. Sengaja author baru munculin Kai sekarang, karena alurnya emang kayak gini. Kemarin-kemarin itu Cuma penjelasan asal usul gelangnya biar nyambung sama title-nya.

Okee, dan author juga ganti Donghae jadi Zhoumi yak. Jadi, yang ada sekarang Wu Zhoumi *dapat saran dari salah satu ripiu*

 **RIVIEW-nya di tunggu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bagian 4**

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

 **(Gelang Keberuntungan)**

 **Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishan, Chanbaek, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance.**

 **Declaimer : Semua tokoh dalam** ** _fanfic_** **ini berada dibawah asuhan SM Ent, milik orang tua mereka dan tentunya merupakan ciptaan Tuhan. Tetapi fanfic ini,** ** _pure_** **/** ** _real_** **/murni karya saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Boyxboys, OC and Typo.**

 **Don't Like Don't Raed!**

Setelah kejadian cium – mencium yang sebelumnya terjadi secara tidak disegaja, membuat salah satu namja yang terlibat dalam insiden tersebut berusaha untuk menutupinya. Sehun– Ya, Sehun bahkan menganggap bahwa seseorang yang secara tidak elegan mengambil ciuman pertamanya merupakan seseorang yang sudah di _black list_ dalam artian harus dihindari seumur hidupnya. Agak berlebihan memang. Oh ayolah, ciuman yang diidam-idamkan, yang seharusnya romantis? Dan kini dia malah dihantui dengan bayangan-bayangan bagaimana bibir mungilnya mendarat dengan tidak elitnya dan untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah insiden digerbang sekolah, dan sekarang berakhir dengan menghantam bibir tebal _sexy_ –oke, kata _sexy_ nya silahkan di _delete_ \- dengan seonggok sepeda yang lagi-lagi menjadi saksi bisu insiden ciuman keduanya dan tentunya bersama orang yang sama pula. Uhh memalukan!

Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, menghalau debaran jantungnya sendiri yang seakan-akan menghujam dada tipisnya dengan sangat keras. Sehun memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan seesuatu, sesekali Sehun meringis merasakan atau bisa dikatakan mendengar suara debaran jantungnya yang terasa begitu keras.

Kejadian ciuman kedua itu terjadi ketika Sehun yang tersesat tidak tahu arah menuju rumahnya, duduk dipinggir jalan dalam keadaan mata bengkak. Seorang namja datang dengan sepedanya, menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan anak judes –tapi aslinya cengeng- dan berakhir dengan sepeda menghantam batu besar. Tidak hanya badan yang menghantam aspal hitam melainkan benda lembut, kenyal itu pun tak ayal terhantam untuk kedua kalinya. Jongin, namja bersepeda itu adalah Kim Jongin.

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

Suasana dikediaman mewah keluarga Wu sangat tengang karena setelah kejadian itu, kini dua buah makhluk bernyawa tengah diadili. Putra manisnya pulang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Baju dan celana robek, lengan serta lutut yang tergores. Belum lagi perasaan panik Tuan Wu yang mengetahui bahwa anak kesayangnnya belum pulang padahal waktu pulang sekolah telah lama berlalu. Astaga, Tuan Wu mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tatapan yang menghunus tajam kearah anak yang lebih dewasa.

Keheningan berlalu ketika Tuan Wu mulai membuka suara, "Sehunie, jelaskan _Daddy_ apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tuan Wu berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan Sehun dan tangan kekarnya menunjuk pakaian dan luka Sehun secara bergantian.

Sehun meringis, wajahnya menunduk takut. " _Dad.. Daddy_ jangan memarahi Hunnie, Hunnie takut, hiks.. Lagipulakan ini bukan salah Hunnie. Siapa suruh hyung tidak jadi menjemput Hunnie hiks." Karena memang dasarnya Sehun cengeng, jadilah dia dengan acara mengadunya diiringi dengan isak tangis kecil.

Tuan Wu membuang nafas kasar dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjada lebih tenang, "Siapa bilang _Daddy_ marah, _Daddy_ kan hanya bertanya sama Sehunie. _Daddy_ hanya khawatir, bagaimana bisa anak kesayangan _Daddy_ pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Jelas Tuan Wu sabar. "Sini _Daddy_ obati dulu luka Sehunie!" Tuan Wu menuntun putra cengengnya untuk duduk disofa.

"Appoo~ Daddy, pelan-pelan~" Rengeknya manja.

Sementara laki-laki yang lebih dewasa hanya mendengus kasar _'Huuh, sakit apanya? Hanya goresan juga! Emang dasarnya kamu manja Sehunie. Tapi tak apalah, mungkin dengan begini aku bisa kabur dari tatapan intimidasi Daddy, kekeke..'_ namun selang beberapa detik kemudian pikiran itu terhapus dan terganti dengan tatapan kesal –tatapan yang seperti ingin menelan bocah manja itu hidup hidup-

"...tapi kalau _Daddy_ mau marah juga tidak apa-apa, tapi marahnya sama Kris hyung. Siapa suruh Kris hyung tidak jemput Hunnie, padahalkan Hunnie sudah menunggu hyung lama sekali _Daddy._ Untung-untung Hunnie tidak ada yang menculik." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan Sehun yang memeletkan lidah kearah hyung tersayangnya.

Ucapan Sehun barusan mampu membuat Kris tidak berkutik. Kris langsung mendelik tajam kearah Sehun, "Siapa juga yang mau menculik bocah manja dan cengeng seperti kamu Sehunie. Belum lagi suara cemprengmu kalau sedang berteriak. Bisa-bisa si penculik duluan kabur gara-gara dengar teriakanmu." Baiklah, tampaknya inilah kalimat terpanjang yang Kris keluarkan setelah keheningan tadi. Dan perkataan Kris tadi sukses membuat Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Daddy_.. Kris hyung jahat~" Adunya lagi.

"Siapa yang jahat?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Kris hyung!" pekik Sehun keras.

"Aduuh-aduh Sehunie sepertinya aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan telingaku. Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Kris pura-pura panik sambil menutup kedua telinga.

Bibir Sehun semakin mencebik, "Issshh.. _Daddy~!"_

"Sudah cukup Kris! Kamu sudah dewasa Kris, berhenti mengganggu adikmu." Lerai Tuan Wu tegas. "Sekarang lebih baik kamu ambilkan obat untuk mengobati luka Sehunie. _Daddy_ tidak mau kalau nanti lukanya terjadi infeksi."

"Tapi _Dad..."_ ucapan Kris di potong oleh Tuan Wu. Rupanya kedua putranya tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana kekhawatiran yang tercetak di wajah Tuan Wu.

"Dan kamu yang obati luka adikmu Kris sebagai hukuman karena kamu tidak menjemput Sehunie seperti yang _Daddy_ perintahkan." Ucap Tuan Wu.

"Dan untuk Sehunie berhenti buat _Daddy_ khawatir, ne? Kamu tahu kan kalau _Daddy_ tidak bisa fokus kerja kalau mendengar Sehunie dalam keadaan tidak baik. Coba kamu bayangkan kalau tadi seandainya _Daddy_ dalam keadaan tengah melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, lalu ketika itu _Daddy_ mendapat telepon dari hyungmu yang mengatakan bahwa kamu belum sampai dirumah dikarenakan hyungmu tidak bisa menjemputmu, karena Daddy panik dan khawatir akhirnya _Daddy_ tidak jadi melakukan operasi terhadap orang tersebut. kamu tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap orang tersebut?" jelas Tuan Wu panjang lebar. Tidak, Tuan Wu tidak pernah bisa marah terhadap anak-anaknya. Dia hanya terlalu menyanyangi anak-anaknya terlebih jika itu Sehun. Wu Sehun bayi manjanya.

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya menatap sedih _Daddy-_ nya. Dia merasa bersalah telah membuat _Daddy_ -nya khawatir karena dia tahu kalau _Daddy-_ nya sangat menyayanginya.

"Maafkan Hunnie, _Dad._ Hunnie janji tidak akan buat _Daddy_ khawatir lagi." Ucapnya berhambur kepelukan Tuan Wu. Tuan Wu hanya tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut bayi manisnya. Sesungguhnya yang Tuan Wu tahu, Sehun adalah anak yang penurut.

"Kalau begitu nanti hyungmu yang akan mengobati luka-luka ini." Titah Tuan Wu. "Dan _Daddy_ tampaknya harus kembali kerumah sakit karena masih banyak pasien-pasien yang membutuhkan _Daddy_. Dan _Daddy_ akan pulang lebih larut sepertinya." Lanjut Tuan Wu sambil mengambil jas dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Tuan Wu berdiri dan bergegas menuju mobil mewahnya yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak –lagi- rambut putra keduanya.

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

Berbeda dengan keadaan di _mansion_ mewah keluarga Wu yang diliputi ketegangan dan kepanikan, rumah besar yang tak kalah mewah yang hanya ditinggali oleh beberapa orang dimana salah satu dari orang tersebut merupakan salah satu pelaku utama dalam insiden –sepeda- Ya, sebut saja begitu.

Jongin, namja lain yang terlibat dalam insiden itu adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin yang semenjak pulang dari kediaman Tuan Wu setelah mengantarkan putra bungsu-nya, kini tengah duduk bersandarkan pada _sofa's head_ dengan pikiran yang tengah melambung pada kejadian seharian ini.

Terhitung sudah dua kali ini dia mencium Sehun yang notabennya sosok namja yang baru dikenalnya hari ini pula. Mengingat kejadian penciuman pertama yang terjadi ketika dia harus buru-buru menuju lapangan basket untuk latihan sehingga dia menambah kecepatan sepedanya, sehingga berakhirlah dia dengan Sehun berada dibawahnya dan tentunya dengan keadaan bibir yang sama-sama menyatu. Jongin meringis geli mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Kemudian kejadian lainnya ketika dia mengantarkan Sehun untuk pulang karena menurut penuturan bocah itu bahwa dia tersesat. Iyalah, Jongin kan anak baik. Mana tega dia membiarkan bocah itu duduk dipinggir jalan dalam keadaan menangis sendirian –persis seperti anak anjing yang tengah kehilangan induknya- pikir Jongin. Lalu dengan hati nuraninya, dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sehun pulang dan lagi-lagi berakhir dengan keadaan bibir keduanya saling menghantam satu sama lain. Lagi-lagi jongin meringis, kali ini dengan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Entah ini perasaan apa, hanya saja hari ini Jongin benar-benar sangat senang.

"Tuan muda tampaknya tengah bahagia hari ini?" Salah satu _maid_ yang hendak menuju dapur tidak sengaja mendapati anak majikannya tengah tersenyum seorang diri di sofa ruang tamunya.

Kepergok basah, Jongin berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya seolah-olah dia tidak sedang berada seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh _maid_ kesayangannya, "Ne? Aaah.. ya tampaknya memang hari ini terlihat sedikit berbeda, bukan begitu _ahjumma_?" Jongin kehilangan kata-kata.

Mendengar pernyataan anak majikannya yang terdengar _ambigu_ , Mi Ra _ahjumma_ hanya mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bahwa kini ia tengah bingung. "Perasaan yang berbeda, perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuat Tuan muda menjadi menghangat. Atau jangan-jangan Tuan muda..."Kali ini Mi Ra _ahjumma_ harus menahan rasa penasaran dan curiganya, karena lagi-lagi Tuan mudanya berlalu begitu saja, mangabaikan perkataannya.

"Aku akan menemui _Angel_ dulu. _Angel_ berada dikamar kan ahjumma?" teriaknya berlalu.

"Tenta saja! Dari tadi _Angel_ memang tengah menunggu Tuan muda." Balas Mi Ra ahjumma cukup keras agar Tuan mudanya bisa mendengar suaranya.

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

Sedikit demi sedikit pintu bercorak cokelat itu terbuka menampilkan sosok lembut dan penyayang dengan tatapan kosong mengarah kedepan tanpa fokus. Sosok yang dulunya menjadi panutan, yang menjadi contoh dalam hidupnya, kini berakhir, kini hancur, dihancurkan iblis keparat itu.

Ini ibunya. _Angel,_ dia selalu memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan _Angel._ Sosok yang memang benar-benar menggambarkan sosok malaikat nyata. Dan malaikat itu hanya dia mempunyainya.

Dia berjalan pelan mendekat menuju _Angel_ -nya, berlutut tepat didepannya. Mengambil tangan lembut itu untuk digenggamnya. _Dingin,_ tangan lembut yang dulunya terasa hangat kini seolah-olah telah berubah menjadi es yang entah kapan akan kembali mencair.

Dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Justru dia sangat bersyukur memiliki _Angel-_ nya. Walaupun _Angel_ -nya yang dulu sangat jauh-jauh berbeda dengan _Angel_ -nya yang sekarang, yang lagi-lagi diperbuat oleh iblis keparat itu.

"Omma.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas jika tidak melihatmu sedetik saja. Sungguh merindukanmu." Dikecupnya kedua tangan dingin itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mengalami banyak hal aneh hari ini, Omma. Aku senang. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman sekali berada didekat bocah itu." Adunya. Tidak ada respon. Keadaan tetap sunyi, hanya suaranya lah yang menjadi pengisi ruangan itu. Laki-laki itu –jongin- tersenyum karena lagi lagi mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya bersama bocah itu.

"Dia cengeng, Omma. Tapi aku juga melihatnya galak. Dia manis dalam keadaan apapun, sekalipun dalam keadaan sedang marah." Tuturnya lagi yang diakhiri dengan kekehan nyaring.

"Omma.. Omma tahu tidak? Dia mirip sekali denganmu dulu. _Angel_ -ku yang dulu sangat persis seperti dia. Galak, namun tetap manis dalam keadaan apapun." Lagi-lagi Jongin membawa tangan dingin itu untuk dikecupnya.

Kali ini ada respon dari _Angel_ -nya. Perlahan-lahan bulan sabit terbentuk dibibir _Angel_ -nya. Semakin lebar dan semakin lebar. Melepaskan tangan dinginnya yang berada digenggaman Jongin dan beralih mengusap lembut rambut anak semata wayangnya.

Jongin tahu itu. _Angel-_ nya pasti mendengarkan suaranya. _Angel-_ nya bahkan bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Karena darah memang lebih kental dari pada air.

"Omma.." Panggil Jongin.

Nyonya Kim beralih menatap anaknya dengan senyum yang masih terlukis dibibirnya.

"Aku nyaman didekatnya, Omma. Sama ketika aku berada didekatmu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi _Angel-_ nya.

Nyonya Kim mengusap tangan Jongin yang berada diwajahnya, mengecupnya dengan senyum yang terus terpatri.

"A..deul..." lirihnya.

"Ne, Omma?"

"Adeul.. sarang.."

"Ne?"

 **Fortunes Of Bracelet**

Pagi harinya tepat setelah hyung kesayangannya tiba di sekolahnya, dia masih belum mau beranjak turun. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, lama-lama Kris gerah juga melihat kelakuan adiknya. Kalau begini terus kapan dia kantornya? Tidak tahu kah bocah ingusan ini kalau ada pimpinan pengusaha muda yang secara langsung datang dari Amerika akan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaanya hari ini. Bisa-bisa pengusaha muda itu mencabut laporan dan enggan untuk melakukan investasi terhadap perusahaan kalau begini terus. _'Yak, dasar bocah menyebalkan'_ makinya dalam hati.

"Ckk.. mau sampai kapan kamu disini Sehunie? Yak, hyung akan ke kantor, hyung yakin kamu tahu itu. Jadi cepat turun, atau hyung yang akan menyeretmu keluar dari mobil hyung. Mau?" Cukup kejam memang, namun bocah ini harus diberi pelajaran sekali-sekali.

Sehun mendengus sebal diiringi dengan bibir mengerucut, "Sebentar lagi hyung. Percaya sama Sehun kalau diluar mobil ini ada bahaya besar." Tuturnya dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

Kris mendelik, "Sehunie, bahaya dari mana? Jelas-jelas hyung masih berada dikawasan sekolahmu. Kamu tahu kan apa yang akan hyung lakukan jika ada yang berani macam-macam sama kamu?" Tegas Kris menyakinkan adiknya.

"Tapi hyung, ini benar-benar..." Ucapan Sehun terpotong.

"Atau hyung hubungi Baekhyun saja?" Lanjut Kris. Sehun tergugu setelah hyung-nya menyebutkan nama ember itu –sebutan Sehun untuk Baekhyun-

Mana mau Sehun mengizinkan hyungnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun setelah apa yang didengarnya kemarin. Di Baekhyun kan ada rahasia terbesarnya disana. Tidak, untuk saat ini hyung-nya tidak boleh bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kan orangnya ember, apalagi kalau yang bertanya itu hyungnya. Yakin sudah kalau rahasia itu akan bocor tanpa di sensor sedikitpun.

"Ti..tidak perlu hyung! Sehunie akan turun se..sekarang." dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , Sehun membuka pintu mobil Kris. Namun baru beberapa detik tangannya sudah bersiap untuk membuka, gerakannya dihentikan oleh pernyataan hyung-nya yang mengejutkan.

"Tunggu Sehunie! Ada sesuatu yang aneh, hyung merasa ada yang tidak beres." Ucap Kris dengan tatapan intimdasinya. _'Uhh.. menyeramkan sekali'_ batin sehun.

"A..apa lagi sih hyung? Astaga hyung, Sehunie terlambat." Wajahnya dibuat pura-pura panik padahal waktu masuk tunggal sepuluh menit lagi. "Sehunie masuk dulu." Lanjutnya dengan mencium salah satu pipi hyung-nya. Dia membuka mobil hyung-nya tergesa-gesa takut kalau hyung-nya akan menanyai hal yang macam-macam.

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah dan memastikan kalau mobil hyung-nya sudah pergi, Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap persis seperti maling. Bagaimana tidak, setelah beberapa langkah Sehun selalu celingak-celinguk kesana –kemari untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang akan dihindarinya tidak ada. _'Aman!"_ pikirnya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah lagi dan tepat saat ini dia tengah ada di depan lapangan basket. Sehun mulai mewanti-wanti kalau misalkan ada sosok itu tengah berlatih basket.

Beberapa kali Sehun melafalkan doa agar atau setidaknya dia tidak bertemu makhluk yang harus dihindarinya untuk hari ini, kalau bisa sih seterusnya.

Berjalan lagi dengan kali ini langkahnya dipercepat dan dari kejauhan sudah terlihat ruang kelasnya yang bercat agak kecokelatan. Sehun berseru girang dalam hati. Namun senyum itu pudar sedetik kemudian karena mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang tak kalah cempreng dari suaranya sendiri.

"Yaaak, Sehunie!" teriak namja mungil berjalan ke arahnya.

Sehun berbalik dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Aduh hyung kenapa harus teriak-teriak sih? Aisss!" dengus laki-laki yang lebih tinggi sambil mengentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Habisnya hyung kan penasaran. Dari tadi hyung perhatikan kamu jalannya hati-hati sekali Sehunie."Tutur laki-laki yang lebih pendek.

"Iya, aku memang sedang berhati-hati karena disekolah ini banyak bahayanya. Salah-satu bahayanya itu bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung!" ucap Sehun yang diakhiri dengan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Maksudmu aku berbahaya, begitu?" Selidik Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat menyeramkan.

"Iya, Baekhyun hyung memang berbahaya apalagi kalau..."

"Jongin! Yak, Sehunie tampaknya Jongin tengah berjalan kearah kita." Baekhyun mah memang orangnya berlebihan. Tapi memang benar juga sih kalau Jongin tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa bola basket lengkap dengan seragam basket yang melekat ditubuh kekarnya.

Diam-diam Sehun berjalan kearah belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Walaupun itu terlihat tidak mempan mengingat postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun.

"JONGINNNNN!" histeris Baekhyun kencang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sampai-sampai Sehun harus membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

Sehun kesal. Iyalah tentu saja Sehun kesal. Orang yang sudah terdaftar untuk dihindarinya kini tepat berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu sentimeter. Jongin tersenyum kearahnya semakin membuat Sehun jengkel.

" _Gwenchana?_ Bagaimana keadaan kakimu? Baik-baik saja kan?" pandangan Jongin beralih menatap kaki Sehun walaupun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh seragam yang tengah dikenakan.

Sehun mengembungkan pipinya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baguslah.." balasnya. "Aku hanya takut saja kalau kau tidak akan masuk sekolah hanya karena kejadian kemarin. Aku yakin kau masih ingat kejadian kemarin dimana kamu yang terlihat susah sekali berjalan bahkan hanya karena ada goresan kescil dilututmu." Jongin berlalu setelah mengatakan kalimat ejekan tadi. Jongin pun sempat melihat wajah bahkan sampai telinga Sehun memerah hanya karena ucapannya barusan.

Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang kini posisinya berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah. Hanya saja dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Terlihat Baekhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya karena kebingungan yang melandanya.

"Dasar hitam sialan! Mati saja kau!" geram Sehun kesal. Jongin yang mendengar teriakan itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya namun tanpa membalikkan badannya. Jongin tersenyum, dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

Sehun masih geram dengan Jongin langsung _sweatdroop_ baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun berdiri dengan mulut mengaga lebar tengah menatapnya dengan Jongin secara bergantian. _'ini gawat!'_ batinnya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Sehun langsung melesat menuju kelasnya.

"Yaaak.. Sehunie, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" pekik Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah berlari jauh.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah tidak senang dengan pelajaran olah raga. Dia sennag olah raga, hanya saja mengetahui jenis olah raga apa yang harus dilakukan tambah membuatnya kesal. Sehun sih senang dengan semua jenis olah raga namun pengecualian untuk jenis olah raga satu ini, yaitu basket. Uhh..

Lee _saem_ sudah meniupkan peluitnya pertanda semua siswa harus berkumpul ketengah lapangan dan melakukan pemanasan sebelum permainan dimulai.

"Hari ini kita mulai dengan _dribble_ terlebih dahulu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mencoba untuk berlatih _shooting_. Karena ini bukan olah raga baru untuk kalian semua, jadi saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama." Terang Lee _saem_ panjang lebar.

"Dan Sehun saya harap kita bisa bekerjasama. Saya berharap cara bermain kamu ada peningkatan untuk nanti." Sindir Lee saem terang-terangan. Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya meringis.

PRIITTT!

Tibalah kegiatan _dribble_ bergilir mengelilingi lapangan dan diakhiri dengan _shooting._ Semua rata-rata sukses. Hanya satu orang yang menjadi objek sekarang. Yaitu Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah keberapa kalinya bola basket tersebut menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan akibat ulah Sehun yang berusaha untuk men-dribble bolanya.

Sesekali Sehun berlari menuju arah bolanya yang menggelinding. Mencoba men-dribble lagi dengan bibir yang terus mengerucut.

Lee saem sampai memijit pangkal hidungnya kasar karena sudah beberapa kali menjelaskan Sehun bagaimana cara mend-dribble bola dengan benar. Belum lagi cara shooting-nya yang selalu meleset. Lama-lama Lee _saem_ merebut bola tersebut dan memanggil salah satu nama siswa yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan basket yang tengah memegang perutnya.

"Kim Jongin!" panggilnya. Yang merasa dipanggil langsung tersedak dangan tawanya sendiri, terkejut. Jelas saja Jongin terkejut. Dia bahkan tengah asyik-asyiknya duduk santai menikmati waktu istirahatnya sebelum tiba waktunya nanti untuk melanjutkan latihan basket bersama satu tim-nya. Jongin takut, apa jangan-jangan Lee _saem_ mendengar suara tawanya tadi? Aduhh.

"Saya saem?" tanyanya menunjuk wajahnya sendiiri.

"Iya, kamu. Cepat kesini!" perintah Lee saem sarat perintah.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Jongin akhirnya berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Sementara Sehun yang mendengar Lee saem memanggil nama orang yang harus dihindarinya, _shock._ Namun apa daya, Sehun hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa saem?" tanya Jongin setelah berada tepat berdiri di samping Lee saem.

"Kamu ajari Sehun bagaimana cara men-dribble dan sooting bola dengan benar. Saya sudah lelah mengajari dia. Cara bermain dia persis sekali seperti anak perempuan." Mendengar ungkapan kesal dari guru olahraga itu membuat Jongin lagi-lagi harus mengendalikan diri agar tawanya tidak pecah saat ini juga.

Sehun yang mendengar ungakapan kemarahan dari gurunya langsung menunduk, kesal, bahkan ingin sekali dia menangis saat ini juga.

"Tapi, saem.." cicit Sehun mencoba untuk membantah.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Jongin mengambil bola yang berada di tangan Lee saem dengan hormat.

"Ne, saem." Balas Jongin dan tersenyum kearah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

Dimulai dari Jongin dengan mempraktikkan bagaimana cara bermain dengan benar dan diakhiri dengan _shooting three point_. Teman-temannya yang berada di pinggir lapangan hanya mampu terpaku dengan kemampuan Jongin dalam bermain basket.

" _Sehun beruntung sekali diajar bermain dengan Jongin"_

" _Aduuh.. aku juga mau"_

" _Tahu begini, mending aku berpura-pura tidak bisa saja tadi!"_

" _Uhh.. senangnya."_

Masih banyak komentar-komentar teman sekelas Sehun yang lain. Mereka merasa Sehun sangat beruntung diajari oleh Jongin.

Sementara itu, Sehun sangat merasa kesulitan. Sesekali bola tersebut kembali menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan karena ketidak mampuan Sehun. _'Uuh..menyebalkan! kenapa sih sekali saja bola ini bisa tidak menurut, kan malu kalau makhluk hitam ini tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bermain basket._ ' Batin Sehun berkicau kesal sambil berjalan untuk memungut bola basket tersebut.

Sadar atau tidak, Jongin mengambil tersebut dan menarik pinggang ramping Sehun untuk berdiri didepannya. Setelah posisinya pas yaitu Jongin yang berada dibelakang Sehun, Jongin menuntun kedua tangan Sehun untuk menggenggam bola tersebut lalu kemudian kedua tangan Jongin memerangkap kedua tangan Sehun yang tengah menggenggam bola basket.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mengajari Sehun bagaimana cara mendribble bola dengan benar. Bola menantul kelantai lapangan, lalu ditahan lagi sesuai dengan gerakan pantulan bola, terus berjalan pelan dengan posisi Jongin yang masih berada dibelakang Sehun. Happ! Bola ditanggap dan siap untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang, berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur posisi mereka berdua. Sehun yang memegang bola dengan tangan Jongin yang terus membungkus tangannya dari belakang, dann... MASUK!

Suara tepuk tangan membuat mereka tersadar akan posisi mereka saat ini. Dari belakang memang tampak sekali kalau Jongin tengah memeluk Sehun. Mereka tersadar, dan mencoba untuk bertingkah biasa saja padahal didalam sana jantung mereka tengah berdetak dengan kerasnya. Tentu saja jantung mereka berdua.

"Bagus Sehun! Begitu cara bermain yang benar. Tampaknya kamu memang memerlukan sosok pelatih untuk mengajarimu bermain dengan baik." Puji Lee saem merasa puas. "Atau kamu juga bisa menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelatihmu! Kamu tidak mau kan nilaimu jatuh hanya gara-gara tidak lulus dalam pelajaran saya?" Lanjut Lee saem.

"Mwo? Jongin!"Balas Sehun terkejut dan dibalas oleh oleh anggukan mantap dari Lee saem.

"Iya, memang ada yang salah dengan Jongin?" Tegas Lee saem. "Bahkan sepertinya Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan."Terangnya lagi.

' _Tapi aku yang keberatan saem!'_ batin Sehun merintih.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halooooo.. kembali lagi kita bersua dalam epep yang sama sekali gak jelas ini.

Maaf kan kengaretan dari ff ini, bisa?

Bisa dong, kan kalian semua baik-baik, ye kan? Ye kan?

Oyaaa.. senang deh masih ada yang minat sama FF ini. *tebarMenyan*

Sayang kalian.

Insyaallah, next chap akan lebih terbongkar sedikit demi sedikit siapa sehun, siapa kris, dan siapa luhan. Maunya sih chap ini mau dipanjangin, tapi apa daya saya hanya manusia biasa yang kadang merasa lelah *edisiCurhat*

Insyallah kita ketemu minggu depan kalau yang _review_ banyak tapi yaaa..

Okee _, see you!_

 _Review?_


End file.
